


I Still Remember The Third Of December

by EnbyEntity



Series: Modern AU (Not In Chronological Order) [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blind Character, Deaf Character, Hockey, I do Uni Hockey if you’re wondering where that came from, Multi, Partially Blind Character, Said boi hours, They meet at the bus stop, Uni Hockey, and Blink is grumpy yet sad yet stubborn, its cold, slow burn??, someone give them all a hug, very cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyEntity/pseuds/EnbyEntity
Summary: It was cold, and Blink was all alone. Oh well.|~|~||~|~|Part one in a new series.Mush and Blink have never met before, until one fateful day in December by the bus stop. Then everything changes, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Racetrack Higgins & Kid Blink
Series: Modern AU (Not In Chronological Order) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I prepared to start a new series? No  
> Am I doing it anyway? Yes. Yes I am.  
> So be prepared for more pining bois

Blink was by the bus stop, again. Again, just like last weekend and the one before that. And the one before that.

It was stupid anyway. Not like he’d actually get on the bus. Not like he’d actually get on the bus and get away from all of this. Still, he sat at the bus stop like he’d actually get on the bus and get away from all of this.

It was snowing, small little ice flakes that nipped at his cheeks and nose and ears. It stung, but in a numb sort of way. Like small needles digging into his slightly numb skin. Who ever said snow was harmless?

He crossed his arms, checking the bus schedule again, even though he’d memorised it ages ago. It was seven minutes until the next bus came, then another thirty minutes until the next next bus came. Then another thirty minutes and the cycle continued until the wee hours of the morning.

And Blink had bee waiting since six A.M though it was now three thirty in the afternoon. He’d been there all day. His aunt would be getting worried soon, but he couldn’t care less.

The bus pulled up, and the classic variety of people stepped. By variety, Blink meant three people, as it was the beginning of winter and yet to cold to be going out at three thirty in the afternoon.

There was Mx Chandelor, who was Blink’s math teacher, and an overall nice person, if a bit strict. They were on their way to visit their sister, who lived on the other side of town. Then Mr Moore, who was going to bingo at the community centre. He also liked to visit Enid, who also did bingo at the community centre.

Then there was another boy, one Blink that never seen before. The boy sat on the bus stop, opposite side of the bench to Blink, and just sat there in complete silence. 

Blink blinked a couple times, trying to get a better look at the boy. He was wearing a flower crown, a bright pink hoodie, green doc martens, a duffel coat with a fluffy hood on his head, and multiple loom bands bracelets. Not an outfit that easily went unnoticed.

There was a minute or so of silence, as the boy made no move to acknowledge Blink in any way shape or form. Just ignored him. That was fine. Blink was used to being ignored. It didn’t bother him.

Of course he was lying to himself.

But he just checked his phone instead, scrolling through mindless status updates till he found his messages with Antonio.

[You have 2 new messages]

Antonio:wassup dumbass  
Antonio:that was mean I’m sorry

Louis: it’s fine mate

Antonio:Okay. Do you want to come over for a movie???

Louis: I mean, sure??  
Louis: who else will be there 

Antonio:uhh the uni hockey team??

Ah. The uni hockey team. Blink didn’t mind them, especially since a few of them used to be his closest friends, but not anymore. He wasn’t a uni hockey person, nor a sport person. He blamed it on how he was an introvert, but that wasn’t really it. He’d have joined the uni hockey team is he could. But he couldn’t. And the uni hockey team stole his best friend.

Louis: Sorry, I have something on already

Antonio:as if. the team isn’t that bad u know

Louis: I know I’m just busy

Antonio:sure. well. I’ll see u on Monday then 

Blink sighed and tucked his phone in his pocket. He sat there for another few minutes, watching his breath turn into small puffs of grey cloud in the cold air. It was mesmerising almost, repeating something over and over again until you forgot your own name and everything around you.

Blink didn’t get that far this weekend. He’d gotten there in the past, almost freezing. But not this weekend. He just stared at the new boy a bit more.

“Hey.” He began awkwardly. “Why are you here? It’s okay if you don’t want to answer, but I was just wondering. Not a lot of people are out during the winter, especially now. Except for my math teacher. But they’re always here. You’re new. But that’s not a bad thing, not necessarily.” He rambled, words flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall as he tripped over every thought.

There was a silence. No response. No nothing.

“Are we ignoring each other? Are you we doing that now, okay? Well, okay. Sure. Whatever.” Blink mumbled, turning his back to the new boy.

It was cold, and Blink was all alone. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys interact for the first time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy at the time I’m tired okay

It was even colder now, even though Blink had on his warmest coat, and he’d dropped his phone in a snow bank down by the highway and it had cracked beyond repair. Great start to the day.

He huffed and sat down at the bus stop, pulling out his mangled phone one more time. Realistically, he knee it was hopeless, but he still tried to open it. No luck. It was out like a light switch and black as the night sky, or at least the night skies that Jack painted.

Blink huffed yet again and crossed his arms. His phone was dead, no, not just dead, but just about buried six feet under with a grave saying ‘Death by Louis and Snow Bank’. 

His mum would kill him later. Kill him ten times over till he was buried beside his phone with his own personal grave reading ‘Death by Angry Mom’ She was going to be mad, as she had been last week when he’d ran off to the bus stop. But she could fuck off. She wasn’t really his mom anyway, no matter how many times she told him that it didn’t matter who his birth mother was, she was still his mom.

But whatever. He didn’t care. Blink didn’t care about any of that. Whatever.

But he did want to message his grandma.

But his phone was dead.

Hooray.

The three thirty bus pulled up like always, and the same passengers got off and went about their day without even a glance in Blink’s direction.

Including the boy from last time, who just sat loosely on the other side of the bus stop. He was wearing the same attire as last time, same bright hoodie and same flower crown and same doc martens and same bracelets. And the same act of not even glancing at Blink. Not at all.

Blink shuffled awkwardly in his seat. Sure, he was used to being ignored but that didn’t mean that he liked it. In fact, he hated it. He hated being ignored. He hated all his friends ignoring him for some stupid sport where you got to snack people with sticks and the goalies knelt down. Uni Hockey was stupid. Antonio was stupid. Sean was stupid. Thomas was stupid. Jack was stupid. They were all stupid idiots who Blink couldn’t care less about.

But he did care about his grandma. And he had promised her that he’d message her just about now. And he didn’t have a phone.

But maybe random boy did.

So Blink, summoning up all the courage he possessed in his body, tapped random boy’s shoulder. Random boy turned to Blink with a slightly confused, slightly bemused facial expression.

“Umm hi?” Blink gave a small wave. “I’m Louis and I need to message my mom really quick but my phone’s dead. Can I borrow yours, if you have a phone? Sorry for disturbing you.” He rambled.

Random boy blinked a couple times, shifted awkwardly, glanced at his hands awkwardly, didn’t meet Blink’s eye contact, then sighed and dig in his pocket and pulled out a pack of post it notes and a stubby pencil.

He scribbled something down and handed it to Blink, who read it over.

Hey. I’m Nick Meyers. I’m deaf, and can’t understand anything you’re saying. Sorry. Is it anything important.

That made sense. Blink was just glad that Nick wasn’t ignoring him on purpose.

So Blink grabbed a post it note and pulled out his own pen.

Oh okay. I need to text my mom but my phone died. Can I borrow yours?

Nick read the message and grinned. He then dig his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Blink, then unlocked it.

Blink nodded and messaged his grandma, explaining why he was using Nick’s phone. Then, deciding to be sensible for once, he called his mom and asked her to pick him up. She sighed but promised that she’d be there in twenty minutes.

Blink grabbed another post it note.

Thank you. I mean it. I’ll be out of your hair in twenty minutes

Nick giggled and grinned lopsidedly.

It’s fine. And you’re not bothering me, don’t worry. I’m just glad we’re finally talking. Or, well, writing at least.

They traded post it notes back and forth, sharing jokes and other small tibets. It was pretty relaxed and Blink was sad to see his mom pull up by the bus stop.

He waved sadly to Nick and was about to sit down on the car when he felt a paper squish against his thigh.

He frowned and dug the crumpled post it note out of his pocket. His face broke into a smile when he read it over.

Hey Blink :)  
Just wondering if you’d like to meet up sometime for milkshakes.  
Here’s my phone number  
+1 69 69 420 69

Blink grinned and stared out the window. Maybe today wasn’t the worst after all.


End file.
